


Do Me a Favor

by nicolai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh has been having trouble sleeping and asks Zuko to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me a Favor

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh’s voice broke the longstanding silence that had fallen over the pair as they stood by the railing on Zuko’s ship, gazing out at the night; he’d noticed that his nephew was beginning to get tired and decided now was the appropriate time to propose his idea for the night. 

“Uncle?” Zuko’s eyes were all that moved as he acknowledged that the man had spoken; his gaze fell first on the simple teacup that was so often held by Iroh, at stomach level, then to his face where he noted a gentle smile and hopeful expression. 

Iroh’s smile widened as he turned towards the boy, “Prince Zuko, I was wondering if you’d do me a favor tonight. It shouldn’t be much trouble.”

Zuko stifled a yawn and rolled back his shoulders, before turning to face the retired general. He was rather tired, but, as hostile as he could be as a matter of course, he was certainly willing to help his uncle with something, as long as it wouldn’t distract from his mission of finding the avatar. 

“Yes, Uncle. What is it?” the prince asked, mentally running through potential scenarios; Iroh’s tone made it sound serious, but there existed the possibility that he simply wanted Zuko to make a stop for more tea leaves or play Pai Sho with him. 

Iroh’s smile turned slightly sad as he began his explanation, after a sip of tea, “I’ve been feeling lonely lately, nephew, and Lu Ten has been haunting my dreams in a less pleasant way than usual,” he gave a low chuckle and put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder, “When you get to my age, your pile of regrets gets harder to ignore. It’s easier if it’s a small one.”

Zuko’s brow furrowed in slight confusion and displeasure at being confused, “Alright, but what favor did you want?” he understood that that described a problem, but he didn’t know what he was supposed to do about it. 

“Will you sleep in my room with me tonight? You can have the bed if you’re not comfortable sharing, I’ll understand,” he kept his tone one of polite, hopeful request, “I suspect that it will help me not to be alone.”

Zuko was slightly taken aback by the favor, but he understood the logic behind it. If that’s what his uncle needed, he was alright with obliging; he’d had enough nightmares himself to know that they were to be avoided, if possible.

“I won’t kick you out of your bed, Uncle,” Zuko gave a short, soft bark of laughter, “It’s big enough to share,” his agreement was implied enough. 

“Thank you, Prince Zuko,” Iroh smiled gratefully, “Shall we go to bed now? I’m weary from the day.”

The young prince nodded briefly before turning and walking towards his room to grab his sleeping things, intending to head to his uncle’s after. Iroh simply followed him, quietly finishing his tea. Once they’d collected Zuko’s pajamas and toothbrush, they went to Iroh’s room- just a bit down the hall and very close to as nice. 

“I’ll just-” Zuko waved towards the bathroom, going immediately into it and shutting the door so he could get changed and ready for bed. 

Iroh nodded placidly, turning down the bed before changing into his own pajamas. Once Zuko had returned and climbed into bed, claiming his side, Iroh joined him, lying rather close but not touching. 

“Thank you, nephew,” he said again, “I feel better already.”

Zuko gave a noncommittal shrug, slightly embarrassed at being acknowledged as helpful. 

Iroh’s smile took on a knowing edge as he reached to put out the fire that was lighting the room, “Good night,” he yawned, settling down into the blankets. 

“Good night, Uncle,” Zuko mumbled back, already mostly asleep. 

Nearly an hour later, after he had managed to soothe Zuko back into pleasant dreams without waking the boy, Iroh was more grateful than ever that his plan had worked. Having his nephew this close meant he woke up immediately when Zuko began dreaming about Ozai and whatever else haunted him, and he could help him without it being acknowledged, as Zuko was not in a good state to seek out emotional support yet. He hadn’t lied, really, it’s just that in his dreams, Lu Ten had been telling him to take better care of Zuko and he hadn’t known how, and, as indicated, Zuko’s presence here solved that problem. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind it being a regular thing; Iroh doubted he would, underneath all that anger, his nephew was a sweet boy, he’d surely keep helping his uncle sleep better.


End file.
